Coming home
by seyajany
Summary: He didn't want to be just "Edge," the captivating, audacious, anti-hero superstar who everyone knew and grew to love in the WWE. He preferred to be Adam, the more reserved, doting husband, and intuitive person who made an indentation on her heart. This is a interracial mature oneshot with the Supterstar Edge and his wife, Kenya Allison Smalls-Copeland. This is my 1st fanfic, enjoy!


The night before was cool in contrast to tonight, with minimal breezes making its appearance known. The perfumed night's air was conscious with the lure of curiosity and unresolved passion. Tonight seemed more fitting for the party she hosted for her husband, Adam "Edge" Copeland.

Lounging outside of her verandah, Kenya Allison Smalls-Copeland stood with a regal demeanor. Running her fingers through soft wavy hair, gentle honey eyes looked upon the remaining party guests with faded interest.

She was glad to have company, but it wasn't the company she longed for. A trickle of air danced across her cafe au lait colored skin reminding her she missed the embrace of her husband, Adam "Edge" Copeland.

Full lips coated in a rich mauve hue left a faint imprint on the crystal champagne glass. Breathing in the nighttime air, she looked ethereal while drinking her Pinot Grigio. Even with the muffled conversations throughout her home, all thoughts led to Adam and his absence.

The more sips of wine Kenya had, the array people had gradually disappeared one by one either to their homes or to their hotel rooms until her home became vacant. She turned to see the aftermath of her party, the typical mess caused by guests.

She drank her last slip of wine before changing into something more relaxing and started to clean the predicament made by guest.

A shiver caressed her body, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Kenya's senses tingled as she knew her husband strolling into the room. It appeared that he seemingly glided and craved his way to her between piles of the trash bags that laid across the floor.

Kenya turned and saw the annoying yet adorable grin plastered in her husband, Adam, face ; he had finally arrived home after shooting for Haven for weeks on end. With the guest that gone from their home , it seemed fate had gifted them with moment of reconcilement after the long interim between them.

Edge could not help but to give soft smile when he arrived , he gravitated toward her , it was pronounced : the unrequited love and unrequited lust upon the night's air. She could not help to gravitate towards him with a silly grin her face.

"Hey sweetheart", Edge said and her response was in a sweetly lure , " Hi honey."

It seemed the tension between arose as they got closer .

"How was the party, Kenya?" He voice lowered close to a whisper as his callouss hands cupped her face.

Kenya felt home as she felt his ivory calloused yet soft hands cup her soft coffee cheeks, " Meek and boring , I couldn't stop thinking about you throughout the evening" ,this formed cheshire cat grinned from the "rated R superstar ".

"Well...I can completely understand , I mean look at me." Adam had poised himself into cocky stance that caused a soft chuckle out of his wife's painted lips .

" Is that so, I mean all I see is grown man acting like a little boy", as Kenya replied to mock his playful demeanor and removed herself from his brace.

The gaze of his spring green orb has transformed into a dark forest, " well then, let me prove that wrong", his every move he made drew her near, hieghtend her senses,and lowering her defenses.

His gaze sliced through her, causing her head to feel light head, and she braced herself against the wall.

The long golden tresses of hair now gone had transformed into a short crop hair framing his handsome regal face. His fresh woodsy scent overwhelmed her consciousness, his hand above her head had made her feel tipsy with lust as forest green orbs baring down at her.

Kenya's breathing labored as the muscles within her stomach coiled. Her core clenched, and dripped with moisture. A moan escaped her lips as her nipples tingled and lengthened as they pressed hard against her lace bra.

Her warm skin exerted a naturally sweet scent which overwhelming him and his sense that resulted a mad dash to the bed room. After all these week, he didn't feel the need to fuck her but instead make passionate love to her , that'll quench his thirst and soul.

Edge was mesmerized by her entity, from the soft plush lip to soulful looking golden eyes, he could swore that the woman below was oozing with innocence and sex appeal. His hand went underneath her cream camisole while kissing& sucking in tender part of her neck. His wife's response was tugging him closer to her. The soft cream fabric fell down, just leaving her burgundy shorts and material of lace bra.

" Honey isn't sweet as you,babe" he growled ,amid with kisses against her richly hued neck down to her bountiful breast as he maneuvered her into the plush mattress.

No words would come out of her mouth , her sensation was already blurred with pleasure coming from her lover-husband.

Kenya's eyes opened up at ceiling of their bed room walls, she couldn't help to think how happy she was with him. His kisses became so urgent as he moved up from the slender neck to soft mauve pink lips, her breathing became steadier as he stared at her for a quick moment before going to to devoured her lips. She angled her head , to feel and taste him better and broke off the kiss, only to preceded to take off both of their clothing in a quick and precedented moment of time.

"Ahh, you've gotten more feisty" his baritone voice chuckled ,as she removed the last article of clothing. She should have preceded to kiss him , instead she replied back in very sultry tone,"you should understand,time is of essence."

Kenya's soft delicate hand touched his jawline, and felt rejoice as his skin started to heated by her touch, " You turn me into someone that I don't even recognize, and at the end this is all for you".

Adam just looked at Kenya with awe and kissed her passionately , his long firm finger slowly cascaded on to her lower back , his finger danced around it , until digging to the inner works of her thighs. His fingers played around her inner lip , "Christ, babe, you are soaking wet", his finger drenched in her sweet aphrodisiac.

His wife groaned as she felt his fingers thrust upwards inside her as she continued to ride him. Edge nibbled her soft mauve lip as she moaned and slipped a another long digit into her deliciously hot center. "I want to taste all of you " as the his digits went deeper inside , she rotates her soft hips to give a better and her moans became more clear and louder, it became a music to his ears.

"A-Adam..baby, please I need you. Please babe I need inside of.." , her word interrupted with sweet juices releasing from her.

Her body arched the back giving Edge a feast before his green eye .

She looked at him after the explosion with lust filled honey eyes ," I want this ", he response was unspoken "good" to imitate the process of their love making.

Without a spoken warning , Adam's hard body thrusted into a softer ebony body beneath him. Kenya's hand grabbed his sinewed back ,her moan were louder than the last and echoed in the bedroom. Her husband had held her smooth wide brown hips as he encouraged her to move faster as he continued to thrust upwards. Her inner core was quivering ,while clutching to his rod , every minute better than the last,it felt like they both were losing their soul to each other and they went deeper and deeper.

"You feel so good , babe. Better than I could ever imagine.",Adam groaned. Her response was a sly smile as she panted,all that was on her mind was having this moment to herself.

"I am not stopping baby..oh no." she groaned. Adam couldn't help but to smirk at her as he bit the bottom of her full lip. He watched her in admiration as he touched her brown body, it seemed skin was deliciously smooth -if not smoother than the last ,under his calloused palms as his hands traveled to her full bosom as he gently squeezed them .

Edge thrusted inside her as she yelped in bliss and became more possessive, "Tell me your body is mine." He said possessively. "Tell me it's all mine."

"It's yours! It's all YOURS! It's been yours!" she hollered with her eyes closed she threw her head back.

"I'M ALL YOURS BABY! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO YOU!" , as she declared and repeated it again as her body began to build up into an organism.

"That's right, honey." He purred as he sat up to bring her body close to his. He held her close possessively with his strong arms as if someone was going to take her from him, he pulled her face to kiss her harshly.

The two tugged at each other's lips as their tongues danced until their breathes disappeared.

The motion of her body clutching onto him as he thrusted deeper, trying to hold and claim him as her own . The couple went on and on ,until she looked at his cool green orbs and crashed her lips, as the waves of their juice overcame her ..him ..them. After feeling her organism , he could help finish after her, his face crooked to the side of her delectable neck and grunted as finish.

Adam looks at her with a smile when he finishes, an almost boyish smile. She caresses his brow, marveling at how young he looks in that moment. "Kenya, I love you" He said softly.

She kisses him, closes her eyes and puts all her belief, all her faith into her kiss. She keeps her mouth pressed to his until the need to draw breath pulls them apart. "I love you too".


End file.
